


Day 1: Soulmates

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Adrien Agreste Never Went to Public School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Decided to do AU August because I need more practice and I like AU's. This is day 1.





	Day 1: Soulmates

“Not him again,” Marinette said, ducking behind a column. “Why is he always around!”

“Maybe he’s your soulmate,” Alya replied, leaning against the wall. She hadn’t even looked up from her phone, knowing all too well who her friend was referring to. 

“Adrien Agreste is not my goddamned soulmate, okay! Just because he keeps appearing doesn’t mean anything! You’re always with me too, you might be my soulmate!” Marinette hissed. 

Alya looked up at her best friend. The five-foot-nothing girl was peering around the corner, her eyes narrowed towards the other side of the room. The tank top she was wearing clung to her athletic frame, and the shorts she wore for move in day barely hid the mark that rested on the underside of her thigh. Alya sighed, picking up the bags that had been left on the floor when Marinette went to hide. 

“Okay then, soulmate, let’s get you situated into your dorm before my girlfriend finds out,” Alya said as she rolled her eyes. 

“S’cuse you, I think Chloe would be delighted if I were another soulmate of yours,” Marinette huffed, grabbing the remaining boxes and bags. 

The pair made it through the rest of the lobby with Marinette only hiding once more. The elevator in this apartment complex was slightly cramped with all the things they were carrying, and just as she went to bemoan this fact to Alya, a hand shot between the closing doors. 

“Sorry! Is there room for me?” 

Though Marinette could really only see the hand over the stuff she was holding, the familiar silver ring and black mark on the palm made her freeze. 

“Seems not this round, sorry!” Alya said, pushing the elevator close button. 

The hand withdrew followed by a muffled “shoot,” and then silence as the doors shut. Marinette let out a breath. 

“If you two are living in the same building you can’t avoid him forever,” Alya said after a moment, “I don’t understand why you keep avoiding him anyway. If you’re so confident he’s not your soulmate it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“The problem is that if he is, then somehow the first time he touches me it’s a full palm right next to my ass! Excuse me if the first person I meet who 1. Has a palm mark, and 2. Has a hand that is about the same size as the mark on me, I’m not exactly thrilled about! Especially when he acts all… bravado and cheese and just- ugh. I can’t do that Al.”

The elevator reached their floor, and Marinette shuffled for the keys to her new room. Most of the people in her university lived around this area, so it wasn’t that surprising that Adrien might also live here. After being homeschooled his whole life he was allowed to attend a fashion based school of his choice, and somehow he ended up here. 

Everyone on campus knew that, of course. It’s not like Marinette paid extra attention to him. In actuality, she tried her hardest to ignore his presence, since the other commonly known thing about him was the location of his soul mark. Hers was easier to hide, though today she had forsaken her typical longer pants, and opted for shorts. It was hot and she had work to do. 

Regardless, she knew that speculation and rumours could be the end of her career in fashion, and she didn’t accusations of gaining favor through a possible soulmate. It wasn’t exactly unusual for someone to have their mark on their palm, high fives and handshakes were two of the most common ways people found their soulmate, but the few people who knew exactly how her mark was shaped were already pretty convinced of Adrien at least being a candidate.

Then there was the matter of them, somehow, always ending up together. In her first class of college he had come in late, and the only spot was next to her. When Nino was performing he somehow always managed to be pushed into her in the crowds. If Chloe needed someone’s second opinion during shopping and took Marinette, Adrien always seemed to be at the stores they went. 

Small everyday things too, like him happening to move into the same apartment complex- the instances were staggering in their frequency. It’s said that if you reject your soulmate after your mark appears on your 18th birthday, that the universe will put you closer and closer together until you “officially” find them (read: your marks touch). Marinette couldn’t deny that it was certainly strange how often they ran into each other, but any of those instances could be a combination of meddling friends and coincidence. 

At least, that’s what she kept telling herself. 

After finally unpacking everything, Alya suggested they go meet Chloe for dinner to celebrate. Marinette rose from the floor, giving her room once last sweeping glance before turning to follow Alya out the door. 

In her turn however, she hadn't realized the presence of a certain very solid object standing just outside the door, and topled herself and it over.

Well. Not it. 

Him.

She landed on top of him, held steady by the arms that had grabbed her during the fall. The arms that were connected to hands, once of which that was connected with her waist, and the other?

“I told you so!” Was the only thing that could be heard through the halls, as Alya pointed to Adrien’s hand situated on Marinette’s thigh.


End file.
